


【好兆头/AC/PWP】关于蛇交姿势的非理性探讨

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: 简介：第一次搞这么简洁明了的标题，希望大家不要觉得我是个变态。会是一个中短篇（具体长度取决于我废话多不多），每一章都会有一个主题，而且有连贯的故事情节。不过可以当作独立的短篇来看，反正都是你懂的。另外，存在蛇女，不对，蛇男设定。





	1. 自慰

  二零二零年二月十二日，距离世界末日已经过去了十年有余，距离新年的钟声也已经过去了旬月有余，而徘徊在伦敦的空气之中的寒意也被几阵突如其来的暖湿气流给驱赶得一干二净。一时之间，春风送暖，万物复苏，又到了适宜交配的季节。

  
  “哈欠——”睡意朦胧的克罗里刚刚从被电热毯捂得暖意融融的被窝之中睁开眼睛，就立马觉察到了堪比礁湖星云之中的星辰一般众多的异样。首先，他理所当然地享用了一整个冬天的人型抱枕——阿兹拉斐尔——早已如窗户外随风飘散的蒲公英一样不见了踪影；其次，根据床头柜上涂抹有好些个圈圈叉叉的日历显示，他比原定的冬眠计划早了约莫一个月的时间就苏醒了过来；再次，即使隔着一层厚重的被褥以及一条塑身的内裤，他也能轻而易举地发现自己的两根蛇鞭正在以肉眼可见的速度膨胀起来；最后，克罗里单手捧住自己高热得几乎可以烫死几只蚂蚁的脸颊，半是羞耻半是性致高涨地意识到，他可能是地球六千多年的历史之中第一条因为欲求不满而提前结束冬眠，开始疯狂打炮的奇葩蛇了。

  
  “唔——”克罗里掀起被褥，扯开被洗涤得香香软软的衣裤（体贴的阿兹拉斐尔的作品），将两根迅速勃起的肉棒从愈发拥挤的内裤之中释放出来。撒旦！克罗里瞪视着自己仿若石柱一般直挺挺地站立在空气之中的蛇鞭，费劲地琢磨这件令蛇羞愤难当的事情是怎么发生的？也许是因为这个足够温暖的房间，或者是因为这个容易发情的季节，还是因为……克罗里没有再多想什么（尽管他确实应该再琢磨琢磨的），毕竟对于一个在万年以前就坠落地狱的恶魔来说，恻隐之心，羞恶之心，恭敬之心，是非之心，乃至心灵本身，就像被人类随意丢弃进垃圾桶的奶茶盖儿一样，毫无裨益，损人害蛇。

  
  “唔——”克罗里用右手将两个石榴大小的龟头聚拢在一起，不甚怜惜地揉捏着肿胀的肉球，宣泄着自己无处可去的起床气。美好的清梦，因为这两根饥渴难耐的坏家伙而被搅得支离破碎，他起先还在美滋滋地欣赏他的一众地狱领导痛哭流涕地在圣水之中翻滚的盛况呢！

  
  “快点射出来！”克罗里神经兮兮地对着自己的阴茎怒吼，口气之凶残丝毫不亚于他对待他那辆被训诫得相当服帖的宾利汽车。没有震慑的统治注定是失败的统治，克罗里很是满意地看到自己的阴茎微不可察地瑟缩了些许。只是，正当克罗里决心快速释放，然后躺回被窝继续冬眠的时候，他却像竖立在高速路口的广告牌一样被什么东西给死死地定住了——克罗里突然意识到自己已经很久没有自慰过了，久到他已然忘却了撸管的爽快，因为自从他在伊甸园里勾搭上阿兹拉斐尔以后，自己总是像一个肉便器一样被精力旺盛的天使给操得精液横流。看在撒旦的份上！只一想到他同阿兹拉斐尔交合之时活色生香的画面，克罗里的两根蛇鞭就胀痛得可以随时操翻几条母蛇，威胁似乎已经无法阻拦两根肉棒向着极乐的欲望之城高歌猛进了。现时，足有两听罐装啤酒那么粗壮的阴茎之上青筋暴起，丝丝缕缕的前液宛若游鱼一般灵巧地从翕张的铃口处流出，溅湿了龟头周遭的包皮，润泽了阴茎后方的囊袋。

  
  “阿兹拉斐尔？”克罗里下意识地呼唤伴侣的名字，寻求天使的帮助。只可惜，无人应答，万籁俱寂。出去了吗？克罗里暗自思忖，是去旧书店整理装裱精美的字画了，还是去丽兹酒店品尝新鲜出炉的可丽饼了？克罗里摇晃着被情潮洗刷得晕晕乎乎的脑袋，将这些不知缘起的担忧全都抛诸脑后，毕竟眼下，他有更加火烧眉毛的事情亟待处理。克罗里换用双手同时握紧两根蓄势待发的肉棒，开始循环往复地撸动。恶魔冰凉的手心贴合着燥热难安的海绵体，相互摩擦带来的热度宛如涓涓细流一般在他的掌纹之间蔓延，催促着逐渐冒汗的双手更为激烈的滑动。克罗里略微收紧虎口，将两根阴茎愈发紧密地倚靠在一起，方便他粗暴的拉扯。伴随他近乎自虐似的手淫，肿胀的蛇鞭就像克罗里悉心照料，或者更加准确地来说，恫疑虚喝的盆栽一样长势可人。

  
  “坏东西！”克罗里气喘吁吁地轻咬住下唇，模模糊糊地抱怨。急于求成的恶魔用自己修剪得相当整齐的指甲抠挖了几下铃口周遭敏感得几乎可以和蝉翼相媲美的嫩肉，霎时，星点白浊混合着晶亮的前液同时从他热潮涌动的铃口处渗漏出来，点点精液仿若阿兹拉斐尔相当喜爱的奶油泡芙一样讨人喜爱地点缀在克罗里涨得发紫的龟头之上。他即将抵达顶峰，克罗里相当乐观地想道，只差一点，他就可以安安稳稳地缩回被窝，继续他统治地狱的千秋大梦啦！

  
  “宝贝，”克罗里用指腹轻蹭着龟头周遭仿若银针一般根根竖直的倒刺，柔情蜜意地胁迫，“你一定不会希望看到我再对你吼叫的。”克罗里清楚地知道雄蛇的蛇鞭远比普通人类的阴茎要持久得多，即使是他寄居的身体也不例外。但是这副早已摈弃了仁义礼智【注1】，三番五次地接纳了天使的肉棒的身体，早已因为阿兹拉斐尔长达六千年的调教而变得可以随时随地地浪叫连连，高潮迭起，尽管是用他的屁股。你可以做到的，克罗里一边鼓舞着自己欲释未放的阴茎，一边变着角度地拨弄囊袋，你怎么可以像苏活区里穿戴着贞操锁的男妓一样扭动腰肢，撅高屁股，只有仰仗嫖客的抽插，依赖前列腺的刺激，才能抵达生理性高潮呢？【注2】

  
  “唔——”汹涌澎湃的热潮宛若惊涛骇浪一般席卷克罗里的身躯，所到之处，摧枯拉朽。他眼眸圆睁，唇瓣微张，嘶嘶的蛇音不由自主地从他的喉咙里迸发出来，悠远地回荡在没有阿兹拉斐尔的空寂的卧室之中。闪烁着宛如大理石台面一般耀眼光泽的蛇鳞逐渐覆盖克罗里紧绷的腰腹，掩藏了恶魔纵横交错的肌肉线条，显露了雄蛇柔若无骨的肚皮。“操！”克罗里翻了个身，无意识地像一只长着蛇尾的猫咪一样磨蹭着阿兹拉斐尔的枕头，嗅闻着残留在床单之上的天使的味道。他想要阿兹拉斐尔，克罗里的大脑皮层不管不顾地叫嚣，他想要阿兹拉斐尔的巨屌捅进自己的屁眼，或者是他的泄殖腔。毕竟，克罗里已经无法分辨此时此刻像被操开宫颈强制受孕的性奴一样踢踹着床单的东西，究竟是他的腿脚，还是一条又粗又壮的蛇尾。

  
  “噗嗤——”浓稠的白色液体从克罗里腹腔下方的肉穴里打着圈儿地泛滥，因为液体堆积而形成的膜状物像沸腾的水泡一样徘徊在他的泄殖腔口，阻塞了肠道之中不断分泌的爱液。克罗里无暇顾及，只是继续专心致志地讨好自己的两根蛇鞭，两对囊袋。但是倘若现时还有些许理智残存在他的脑海之中的话，克罗里一定会像一只被踩了尾巴的金毛一样暴跳如雷，因为他只消看一眼，就会知道这些量多到可以淹没撒哈拉沙漠的欲液并不仅仅只有他肠道的分泌物，还有阿兹拉斐尔内射进来的精液，进而耻辱地意识到天使居然趁其冬眠鸡奸了自己的屁眼（这也是为什么他会像一条摇尾乞怜的母狗一样发春），最终幡然醒悟也许和一个总是性质勃勃的天使同居并不是一个十分明智的选择。

  
  “唔——”恶魔知晓自己的身体正在不受控制地蜕变，暴露出他本来的面貌——一条只会扭扭捏捏地爬行的蟒蛇。这可不是什么好事，克罗里死命地用手限制住持续性鼓胀的蛇鞭，他可不要像一条找不着伴侣的可怜蛇一样用石块磨蹭自己的阴茎呢，克罗里从来都是一条体面蛇！恶魔再次加快了手淫的速度，但是直到他的手心几乎快要把海绵体之上的嫩肉磨破，他都没有射出来。

  
  哦不，他做不到。克罗里无比绝望地发现自己的身体已经被调教得只有通过刺激前列腺才能达到高潮了。

【注1】《孟子·告子上》：“恻隐之心，人皆有之；羞恶之心，人皆有之；恭敬之心，人皆有之；是非之心，人皆有之。恻隐之心，仁也；羞恶之心，义也；恭敬之心，礼也；是非之心，智也。仁义礼智非由外铄我也，我固有之也。”  
【注2】苏活区，伦敦最早的红灯区，也是阿兹拉斐尔的书店的位置。


	2. 道具

      “唔——”在意识到他的阴茎已经因为阿兹拉斐尔积年累月的鸡奸而被调教得只有通过刺激前列腺才能达到高潮这个相当惨痛的事实之后，行动力超群的克罗里赶忙拖拽着被层层叠叠的蛇鳞完全覆盖住的腰腹，摆动着足有三四个滚筒那么粗壮的蛇尾，颤颤巍巍地向自己暗搓搓地摆放在壁橱右下角的鞋柜后面的嵌进墙壁的迷你保险柜行进。只是，被情潮冲洗得晕头转向的克罗里的尾巴尖刚刚触碰着阿兹拉斐尔铺垫在床角的羊毛毯，就非常狼狈地从半米多高的床铺之上一股脑儿地滚落。瞬时，剧烈的疼痛宛如蹦蹦跳跳的弹珠一样在他的身体里横冲直撞，刺激得本就因为快感而胸闷气短的恶魔愈发难受地蜷缩起自己的尾巴。差点就被摔成四瓣了，克罗里面色苍白地隔着厚重的体鳞揉捏了几下依稀可辨形状的屁股，确保自己痛得已经没有任何知觉的尾椎骨还完好无损地待在它本来的位置之上。这也是为什么蛇会选择匍匐前进，恶魔期期艾艾地哼哼了几声，应激性眼泪像断了线的珍珠一样打着圈儿地夺眶而出，披扬流洒。

      “哗啦——”克罗里拉扯过椅背之上阿兹拉斐尔保持了一百八十年巅峰状态的燕尾服，毫不客气地用质地精良的布料擦拭起自己热汗淋漓的脸颊，而后又用绵软的袖管浅浅地堵塞住不断渗漏出淡白色液体的泄殖腔口。“哈——”克罗里微阖眼眸，半是痛苦半是享受地将布料一点一点地推挤进宛如带霜缀露的玫瑰花儿一般硕然绽放的穴道。这是非常必要的，克罗里像一个情窦初开的少女一样娇羞地怀揣着残留有伴侣体香的衣物，善解蛇意的阿兹拉斐尔一定会知晓他的苦衷，原谅他的恶劣行径的。毕竟现时，他饥渴难耐的穴道已经因为阿兹拉斐尔早先接二连三的内射以及克罗里此起彼伏的情动而泛滥成灾，他肿胀许久的蛇鞭也因为无法顺畅的射精而像两个报废许久的水龙头一样渗漏出浅黄的尿液。

      “嘶——”克罗里挣扎着支撑起自己酸软无力的腰腹，像一条真真正正的蟒蛇一样歪歪扭扭地爬向自己的既定目标——存放有足以让他涨奶的乳房，他硬挺的阴茎，他舒张的屁眼同时快活得飞升的宝贝的保险柜。克罗里一边用他暂时还没有显露出蛇貌的胳膊扒拉着地毯之上松松软软的绒毛，一边像怀胎九月的孕妇一样紧紧地捂住自己持续喷射出潮吹液的泄殖腔口。看在撒旦的份上，就算所有蛇类都是借助它们的腰腹以及尾部肌肉的缩放而移动的，克罗里也绝不允许他娇嫩得出水的穴肉同脏兮兮的地毯来上几次亲密接触！只是，如此审慎的遮掩依旧无法使恶魔的阴茎免遭同地面摩擦的刺痛，毕竟，他傲视群蛇的阴茎正在几片暗红色蛇鳞的簇拥之下直挺挺地刺戳着空气。“啊——”克罗里勉强向前爬行了半米，就觉得自己的肉棒像是被几张牛皮纸给粗暴地打磨过一样疼痛难忍。他气喘吁吁地趴伏在地板之上，费劲地调动血管之中胡乱游走的魔法力，尝试将自己身后百无一用的蛇尾变回腿骨的模样（克罗里从未如此深刻地意识到进化的必要性），但是汹涌澎湃的情欲却并不愿意给他任何喘息的机会。如岩浆般炙热的情潮已经从克罗里的主要器官扩散至他身体的每个分子细胞，使得恶魔无法收缩肌肉施展理应是相当简单的魔法。更加令蛇积羞成怒的是，柔若无骨的腹腔尽头，克罗里的两根耐受性极强的蛇鞭非但没有因为疼痛而显露出任何委靡的迹象，反而愈战愈勇。汩汩的尿液欢畅地从门户大开的铃口处喷射出来，将阿兹拉斐尔的衣服毁坏殆尽。“该死的肉棒！”克罗里破罐子破摔地继续向前爬行，放任粗糙的地毯摩擦自己的阴茎。前后不过几米的距离，克罗里却耗费了足足十分钟的时间才晃晃悠悠地触碰着在恶魔看来相当隐蔽的保险箱的密码锁。他将自己全部的身躯都聚拢在墙角，又用圈圈绕绕得几乎快要绞成毛线球的蛇尾遮掩住保险箱的入口，谨防不知何时就会回来的阿兹拉斐尔发现他的小秘密。

      “咔——”克罗里哆嗦着转开密码锁，迫不及待地从黑漆漆的橱柜之中翻找出他背着阿兹拉斐尔邮购的乳贴，马眼针，扩张器，几颗设计有凹凸球面的震珠，以及一根和阿兹拉斐尔的阴茎相差无几还自带伸缩震动功能的假阳具（当然是加长加粗号，还请不要怀疑天使的性能力，克罗里如是说道。）。这些色气满满的性爱玩具起先是克罗里计划着用来讨好拒绝同他一道逃往半人马座的阿兹拉斐尔的礼物，但是因为种种不可言说的原因，这些诚意满满的礼物很快就失去了它大显身手的绝好机会，反倒成了日后克罗里自慰之时的好帮手。

      “啊——”克罗里刚把涂抹有过量润滑剂的假阳具推挤进散射着水花的肉穴，两股浓稠的精液就从他硬挺良久的蛇鞭之中喷射出来。“操！你们这些坏东西！”克罗里忍无可忍地叫骂出声。上帝，撒旦，或者其他什么东西，公平些！他左右开弓地伺候了两根颐指气使的蛇鞭一个多小时，几乎快要把自己的手心磨破，都没有把它们撸射出来。结果倒好，克罗里刚把粗壮的假阳具塞进抽抽嗒嗒的泄殖腔，不争气的阴茎就精关失守，偃旗息鼓，倾泻千里。狗娘养的！克罗里眼睁睁地看着稠密的精液欢天喜地地从翕张的铃口处喷射出来，两道弧度优美的液柱你追我赶着汇聚在阿兹拉斐尔的燕尾服的凹陷处，印刻下宛如蛛网般密密麻麻的水渍。

      “你们可总算是投降了。”如释重负的克罗里气喘吁吁地揉捏了几下软趴趴地低垂在蛇鳞之上的阴茎，而后鬼使神差地将假阳具更多地推挤进湿滑的泄殖腔。虽然他的阴茎已经得到满足，但是他的乳房却仍旧像注射了催乳剂一样肿胀难忍，他的屁眼也像涂抹了媚药一样瘙痒难耐。也许自己真的已经被阿兹拉斐尔给彻彻底底地训诫成一只不知廉耻，不知疲倦，不知满足的淫魔了吧。“哈——”克罗里呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气。他像被开水烫熟的对虾一样肌肤潮红地蜷缩在储柜与墙壁形成的犄角处，将躲藏在两对囊袋之后宛如血盆大口一样舒张的泄殖腔口尽收眼底。他略微发力，将假阳具径直捅进了畅通无阻的甬道。“啊——”克罗里尖叫连连，愉悦的眼泪嘀嘀嗒嗒地从他血丝密布的眼眶之中蹦跳出来，淋湿了燥热的脸颊。被迅速填满的饱胀感像天空之中随风飘荡的云彩一样轻舞飞扬，又像山区之中突如其来的雪崩一样排山倒海。因为阿兹拉斐尔相当不道义的内射而残留在克罗里的肠道之中的精液跟随假阳具的抽插而颠来倒去，洗刷肠道的敏感地带，引得克罗里掌控着玩物的手心止不住地打滑。很快，筋络分明的假阳具就因为克罗里的“失误”而整根没入泄殖腔幽深的肉穴，心痒难挠的恶魔甚至已经无法看清躲藏在穴道之中前后蠕动的假阳具的底座了。“啊——”克罗里颤抖着打开假阳具的震动功能，霎时，娇喘连连，高潮迭起。风情万种的肉壁被无限拉伸，迎合异物的开疆拓土。透明的肠液混合着来不及排空的精液不情不愿地从屁眼边缘外翻的软肉之间渗漏出来，宛如朵朵浪花一般晕染了克罗里腿根处的软肉，在洁白得足以媲美阿弗洛狄忒的肌肤的衬托之下淫靡异常。穴道深层，假阳具相当仿真的龟头已经因为克罗里气势汹汹的推进而不下百余次地命中了凸起的前列腺，如此高频率高强度的顶操使得他的阴茎又有了硬挺的迹象。

      “坏东西！你还想再来一次吗？”克罗里惩罚性质地将马眼针刺进了自己的其中一根蛇鞭。硅胶制的马眼针柔软但不失韧性，极细的针头破开尿道之中重峦叠嶂的软肉，在重力的作用之下趾高气扬地冲向射精管狭窄的开口。“啊——”克罗里没有迟疑，在针头坠落的刹那残忍地按住了马眼针的震动按钮。立马，他就像触碰着漏电的拖线板一样弹跳起来，无法自持地摆动着柔软的尾巴，试图脱离针管毫无章法的刺戳。“不要！啊——”克罗里气若游丝地侧躺在地板之上，棕黄的竖瞳无神地盯视着忽远忽近的亮斑，那是他可怜兮兮地扒拉着窗帘的胳膊的倒影。他腰腹塌陷，臀瓣抬高，像搔首弄姿的裸身模特一样无意识地晃荡着沉甸甸的肉棒。前后同时震颤的舒爽向来是克罗里难以承受的，就像他既憎恨又无可救药地喜爱阿兹拉斐尔边操边把他撸射一样。

      “嗡——嗡——嗡——”逐渐习惯了马眼针和假阳具的震动频率之后（恶魔相当有自知之明地将它们都调至了低档），克罗里慢慢悠悠地揭开粉红包装的乳贴的塑料薄膜，将它们一个接一个地贴住自己溢满奶液的乳房，天知道这具无性的身体什么时候学会的泌乳。克罗里审慎地用近乎透明的乳贴包裹住暗棕的乳晕，不让奶液有一丝一毫脱逃的可能性。他可不想让总是盘算着如何使自己的肚皮鼓鼓囊囊的天使发现他身体的秘密——地狱界声名远扬的恶魔克罗里也可以像一条母蛇一样怀孕生蛇。克罗里当然可以施展些无关痛痒的魔法来掩饰自己身体的异变，事实上，他在过去的十多年里都是这么解决这些难以启齿的生理问题的。但是现时，在欲海之中上下翻滚的克罗里已经没有力气再做些什么多余的动作了，他有且仅有的注意力全都聚焦在穴道内舒服得足以和阿兹拉斐尔的阴茎一较高下的按摩棒之上，他甚至都无暇顾及两根蛇鞭之间宛如冰火两重天一般泾渭分明的对比——享受着马眼按摩的那根蛇鞭又变得像被放置在烈焰之中炙烤的铁棍一样滚烫，而忍受着无故冷落的那根蛇鞭却像被反复蹂躏的性爱娃娃一样了无生气地低垂。

      不过非常可惜的是，愉悦的时光总是非常短暂的。正如克罗里相当嗤之以鼻的墨菲定律所说的那样，倒霉的事情总会在不经意间以一种相当丧心病狂的方式拍打在你的颧骨之上，尤其当你的屁股里还插着一根仿真阴茎的时候。于是乎，就在克罗里又一次因为前列腺高潮而嗯嗯啊啊地喘息的时候，卧室外响起了一阵悉悉索索的开门声，阿兹拉斐尔回来了。


	3. 破处

      克罗里第一次同阿兹拉斐尔做爱，还是在六千年前流经伊甸园的比逊河的堤岸之上。

      “你想试试嘛？”克罗里半跪在阿兹拉斐尔的身侧，笑意融融地俯视着天使宛如海洋一般湛蓝的眼睛。

      “嗯？什么？”阿兹拉斐尔追逐着克罗里突然远离的唇瓣，将气喘吁吁的恶魔带回似乎永无止境的亲吻之中。他单手扣住随时准备逃跑的克罗里脖颈，驾轻就熟地舔开恶魔宛如被浪潮洗涤得一干二净的海螺一般洁白的牙齿。“唔——”阿兹拉斐尔勾过克罗里仍旧保持着蛇貌的蛇信子，引导因为太阳曝晒而略微有些睡意朦胧的克罗里一道在狭窄的空间之中翻滚。他如痴如醉地舔舐过恶魔口腔之中香香软软的嫩肉，感受散布在侧壁之上细细密密的血管。天使温热的舌头纠缠着恶魔冰凉的舌尖，情热传递，消弭了彼此之间泾渭分明的差异。

      “当然是做爱。”克罗里热情似火地迎合着阿兹拉斐尔混杂有蜜桃味儿的舌头，含含糊糊地说道，“我允许你把你的阴茎插进我的屁股。”

      “咳——”阿兹拉斐尔像突然吞咽了一大块淋洒有超量芥末的奶油冰激凌一样开始剧烈地咳嗽起来，“咳——”他用眼角的余光瞪视着依旧坦然自若地啄吻着自己嘴角的伴侣，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，克罗里怎么可以这么轻而易举地说出如此淫艳亵狎的话语呢？！恶魔！寡廉鲜耻的恶魔！

      “怎么？你不愿意？”克罗里微仰起头，恋恋难舍地从阿兹拉斐尔的皓齿之间短暂地抽离。他坏心眼儿地骑跨在天使鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆之上，意有所指地用自己的臀缝摩擦着其中蓬勃生长的硬物。“我还以为你会喜欢的呢！”克罗里故作委屈地说道。他低垂脑袋，棕红的刘海遮盖了恶魔宛如琥珀一般金黄的眼眸，也掩饰了明晃晃地流转在恶魔眼眶之中踌躇满志的狡黠。今天一定让这个看起来涉世未深的天使献祭出他的阴茎，他的精液，还有对于纯洁得足以和环绕伊甸园的白砖墙相媲美的天使来说非常重要的东西，贞操。

      “我不是这个意思，我只是不想违背戒律。”阿兹拉斐尔温柔地注视着克罗里水光潋滟的唇瓣，细致地回味着恶魔无与伦比的亲吻。不同于终年环绕着冷血动物的身体的低气压，克罗里的亲吻总是像壁炉之中熊熊燃烧的烈焰一样热辣，温软的唇瓣，灵动的舌头，还有甜蜜得令阿兹拉斐尔头晕目眩的涎液。“要是让天堂知道我们的事情，我准会被加百列丢进业火活活烧死的。”

      “我从来不知道你是一个贪生怕死的天使。”欲求不满的克罗里黏黏糊糊地趴伏在阿兹拉斐尔的脖颈处，似有还无地吹拂着天使耳垂周遭敏感的肌肤，“再说啦，我可以代替你去接受天堂的惩罚，你知道我有多喜欢沐浴在业火的炙烤之中的。”

      “这怎么可以？”阿兹拉斐尔像一只被踩了尾巴的猫咪一样怒目圆睁地盯视着克罗里的后脑勺，忍受着恶魔如棉花糖一般柔软的臀瓣一而再而三地剐蹭自己硬挺得足以操翻几个克罗里的屁股的阴茎。这个厚颜无耻、狂妄无知又是他心之所向的恶魔！阿兹拉斐尔搂抱住克罗里柔若无骨的腰腹，又用自己的臂膀略微托起恶魔不知从什么时候开始寸丝不挂的屁股，暂时性地制止了伴侣无所畏惧的恶劣行径。许是因为克罗里楚楚可怜的呜咽，阿兹拉斐尔放缓语调，柔声细语地说道：“我怎么可以让你去为我冒险呢？”

      “可是我想要你！”克罗里相当刻意地用自己的蛇信子舔舐着阿兹拉斐尔的颈动脉，而后又像一条得了狂犬病的疯蛇一样发狠地啃噬着天使脖颈之间宛如流沙一般细腻的肌肤。恶魔锐利的犬牙啮咬住天使洁白的皮肉，残留一片又一片仿若桔梗一般青紫的吻痕。

      “我现在就想要你的肉棒插进我的屁眼，操开我的肠道，撞翻我的前列腺！”克罗里半仰脑袋，半是认真半是玩味地盯视着像被煮熟的对虾一样面红耳赤的阿兹拉斐尔的眼睛，试图将羞愧难当的天使的每一帧面部表情都完完全全地印刻在自己的脑海之中，足够他放肆地挪揄这个情窦初开的天使几十年的笑料。“嘘——”克罗里翩跹的指尖轻点阿兹拉斐尔微张的唇瓣，将天使随时准备脱口而出的争辩给严严实实地堵了回去。一个不解风情的天使！克罗里微不可查地翻了个白眼，继续风情万种地诱惑内心开始动摇的阿兹拉斐尔：“你可知道？上帝是完全同意天使同恶魔或者其他什么东西做爱的，要不然他又为什么要赏赐我们一个成年男性的身体呢？不就是为了让我们这些意识形态的家伙更加方便地将阴茎捅进发情的母兽的屁股，或着用自己的屁眼接纳孔武有力的权天使的阴茎吗？”克罗里一边絮絮叨叨地诉说着强词夺理的话语，一边意有所指地将自己的“魔爪”试探进阿兹拉斐尔的裤裆。恶魔骨节分明的手指宛如一条游鱼一般轻巧地撩开天使纤尘不染的披挂，目标明确地揉捏住躲藏在亵裤之中已经硬得跟块石头似的阴茎。“还是你的阴茎比较诚实。”克罗里咂巴着嘴，笑容满面地注视着羞愧得恨不得找个地缝钻进去的阿兹拉斐尔，“操我吧，保管你舒服得持续高潮，流连忘返。”

      “你！”阿兹拉斐尔瞠目结舌。他已经不知道该如何义正言辞地反击克罗里的污言秽语了，尤其是当他的阴茎正在恶魔有一搭没一搭的撸管之中迅速膨胀，还有如海啸一般汹涌澎湃的热浪正势如破竹地向着自己前液泛滥的马眼进发的时候。

      “操我！”克罗里没有再多说什么，直接大摇大摆地撕裂遮挡着阿兹拉斐尔的裤裆的碍手碍脚的布料，将天使沉甸甸的肉柱从禁锢性欲的“牢笼”之中释放出来。“撒旦！你的阴茎可真漂亮！”克罗里情不自禁地赞叹。他目不转睛地注视着阿兹拉斐尔傲视群雄的阴茎，用自己充斥着赤裸裸的性欲的竖瞳拓写天使的性器的每一处细节——膨胀的龟头，凸起的筋脉，粗壮的肉柱。如此完美的阴茎，要是就这么直直地操进自己的屁股，一定会爽得他头皮发麻，乳房胀奶，阴茎射尿，最后像一条怀胎九月的母蛇一样心满意足地怀揣着阿兹拉斐尔的精液，扭扭捏捏地用自己被操得泛红的腿根挑逗天使半软的阴茎，祈求更多浊液的浇灌。对性爱的知晓程度只停留于地狱派发的黄色文学的克罗里相当乐观地勾画着他同阿兹拉斐尔两全其美的交合，全然没有考虑看似纯良的天使也会反扑的可能性。“进来吧！”克罗里扳开自己黏黏糊糊地粘连着彼此的臀缝，慢慢悠悠地将阿兹拉斐尔的阴茎推挤进自己饥渴难耐的肉穴。

      “慢点！你不需要做些准备工作吗？”阿兹拉斐尔哆嗦着扶住克罗里来回扭动的腰腹。他知道他应该做些什么来阻滞这件相当荒唐的事情向着越发不可收拾的方向昂首阔步，至少他也应该把自己的阴茎从恶魔销魂蚀骨的肉穴之中拔出来才对。但是，阿兹拉斐尔得承认，被克罗里如岩浆一般热辣的穴肉缠绕确实是一种既新奇又令他通体舒畅的事情。

      “不需要！”克罗里咬牙切齿地说道。在地心引力的作用下，他半湿半干的肠道以一种相当缓慢但是难以脱逃的速度吞咽了阿兹拉斐尔全部的龟头。操！这也太大了吧，克罗里这才后知后觉地发现自己的屁眼并不具备他在某些色情刊物之中读到的那种收放自如的柔韧性，相反，他的括约肌紧得足够夹断阿兹拉斐尔的拇指。“痛！”当龟头后段的包皮也紧赶慢赶地挤进肠道的时候，克罗里忍不住哀号出声。

      “你没事吧？”阿兹拉斐尔疼爱地用指腹擦拭掉克罗里眼角的泪花。他托起恶魔热汗淋漓的屁股，试图将罪魁祸首从似乎已经开始渗血的穴道之中退出来。

      “你敢把你的阴茎从我的屁股里拔出来，我就向米迦勒或者加百列举报你！强奸恶魔的邪恶天使！”克罗里吵吵嚷嚷地叫唤。他气喘吁吁地歪倒在阿兹拉斐尔的怀抱之中，放任屁眼周围的软烂肠肉蠕动着将天使壮实的海绵体一点一滴地吞噬进深不见底的肠道。

      “明明就是你诱惑我的！”阿兹拉斐尔觉得自己已经无法同克罗里心平气和地交谈了。他不知道自己是对像原始人一样无羞无耻的克罗里更加生气一些，还是对自己轰然倒塌的理智，对自己见色起意的脑袋，对自己血脉贲张的阴茎更加生气一些。“我哪里有强奸，不对，强迫你做这种无耻下流的事情？啊——”因为克罗里相当不小心的仰躺，阿兹拉斐尔的大半截阴茎都被恶魔热情似火的息肉给严严实实地包裹住了。一时之间，痛苦的呻吟与舒爽的叹息此起彼伏，悠远地回荡在静谧的空气之中。

      “这也太舒服了吧！”阿兹拉斐尔情不自禁地赞叹。他非常用力地揉捏住克罗里瑟瑟发抖的臀瓣，口嫌体正直地将自己的阴茎更多地按进恶魔热乎乎的肠道。初窥门径的肠壁半推半就地迎接着初来乍到的阴茎，细细密密的热度宛如蜘蛛网一般放射状地游走在紧密地粘连着彼此的肉柱与穴肉之间，带来令阿兹拉斐尔震颤的爽快。难怪天堂要明令禁止天使同其他任何东西做爱，也不允许天使使用任何同淫靡的性爱有关的玩物！阿兹拉斐尔突然意识到，一旦尝试过这种可以带来无与伦比的快感的运动，绝大多数禁欲许久的天使，包括阿兹拉斐尔自己，都会把持不住自己的阴茎，变成堕天使，或者更加糟糕，变成淫魔的。

      “你慢点！啊——”克罗里紧抓着阿兹拉斐尔宛如天边飘飘荡荡的云彩一般绵软的羽毛，龇牙咧嘴地承受着天使差强蛇意的开拓。他披头散发，袒胸露乳，像一只任天使宰割的性爱娃娃一样不偏不倚地骑跨在阿兹拉斐尔的阴茎之上。

      “唔——”同阿兹拉斐尔削铁如泥的炎剑一样锐利的阴茎相当强势地顶操开穴道之中层层叠叠的褶皱，斗志昂扬地击打着克罗里肠道深处的敏感地带。不同于早先的犹豫，被浓重的快感洗刷得晕头转向的阿兹拉斐尔已经任由自己急不可耐的阴茎追随本能的引导，向着放纵自我的康庄大道高歌猛进了。既然事已至此，那为何不好好享受这片未经人事的甜蜜花丛呢？

      “啊——”当阿兹拉斐尔逐渐摸索着克罗里的前列腺，开始近乎疯狂地撞击的时候，克罗里这才恍然发现阿兹拉斐尔并不同他想象中的一样温文尔雅，至少在性事方面，他绝对是一个罔顾伦理还有暴力倾向的强奸犯！该死的，阿兹拉斐尔怎么可以这么快就掌握了性爱的正确方式呢，明明他也是一个对性爱一无所知的处！“不要！不要碰那里！”克罗里恶狠狠地啃咬住阿兹拉斐尔肥厚的苹果肌，宣泄着自己的不满。正直的天使怎么可以一次又一次地对准自己的前列腺开操呢？他的两根可怜兮兮的蛇鞭都已经因为穴道之中毫无章法的碰撞而开始像失禁一样渗漏出浅黄色的液体了呀！

      “嘶——”阿兹拉斐尔吃痛地闷哼，胯部的动作也因为疼痛而更加剧烈。不听话的雄蛇，看他今天不好好教训教训这个不知天高地厚的恶魔！阿兹拉斐尔用食指顶开抽抽嗒嗒的会阴，仿佛是要把自己的囊袋也一并撞进门户大开的屁眼似的深进深出。每一次抽送都可以抵达躲藏在肉壁之中的敏感点，巨硕的龟头也因此而好死不死地按压住敏感地带的边边角角，一个令恶魔高潮迭起的前所未有的深度。

      “唔——”克罗里止不住地哀号。他感觉自己的屁股快要被阿兹拉斐尔的阴茎给操烂掉了，不知是血液还是潮吹液的东西正欢天喜地地从自己的肠道里流出来，淋湿了他的大半屁股。“会坏的！”克罗里在阿兹拉斐尔的一次深操之中颤颤巍巍地射了出来。稠密的精液汩汩地从两个尿道口同时喷涌，宛如喷泉一般溅撒在天使和恶魔不分你我的交合处，被动地充当了两个同样懵懂的处男的性爱之中的润滑剂。撒旦！克罗里忍不住破口咒骂地狱派发的伪劣身体。他甚至都还没有完全硬挺就被操射了，被一个刚刚破处的天使给操射了！这让他还怎么做蛇，怎么继续诱惑阿兹拉斐尔堕落啊！

      “你可真漂亮！”阿兹拉斐尔由衷地赞美。只是，他滚烫的阴茎依旧像铆钉一样直挺挺地插在克罗里肥满的屁股里，这也让理应是真心实意的赞美掺杂了些许的水分。

      “滚！”克罗里硬是从自己紧锁的牙关里憋出个脏字来。他气急败坏，金黄的竖瞳直勾勾地瞪视着阿兹拉斐尔时隐时现的阴茎，这个道貌岸然的伪君子！这个爱好鸡奸恶魔的坏天使！【注1】克罗里略微收紧腰腹，抬高屁股，相当故意地夹紧了天使持久得过分的阴茎。

      “你可真是！”在宛如故作娇羞的娼妓一般既青涩又魅惑的穴肉的簇拥之下，阿兹拉斐尔也紧随其后地射了出来。更加稠密的精液如海浪一般强有力地拍击在被操得高热的肠壁之上，转而又跟随克罗里收缩的肉穴倒灌进直肠，最终被久旱逢甘霖的肠道给吞吃入腹，一滴不剩。

      “啊！你怎么可以？”克罗里痛苦地揉搓着自己被射得鼓鼓囊囊的肚皮，苦大仇深地将阿兹拉斐尔的阴茎甩出肠道。失去了又粗又长的阴茎的阻塞，克罗里的肠液、阿兹拉斐尔的精液便像破了闸的洪流一样溅射在恶魔的大腿之间，浩浩汤汤。超量不属于克罗里的液体冲洗了酸涩的屁眼，润泽了被操得肿胀的血肉。

      “我当然可以填满你，是你先邀请我同你一起享受鱼水之欢的，不是吗？”阿兹拉斐尔终究还是没能允许自己的喉咙吐出对于克罗里来说得心应手的污言秽语，就算他已经同恶魔来上了一炮，而且很有可能会同恶魔再来上了一炮（考虑到阿兹拉斐尔的阴茎又有了硬挺的迹象）。阿兹拉斐尔站立起身，居高临下地俯视着瘫倒在碎金之上呼哧呼哧地喘息着的克罗里。他解开被恶魔捏得皱巴巴的披肩，意犹未尽地询问：“你是一条蛇吧？”

      “什么？”克罗里没好气地用酸软无力的胳膊抵住随时随地准备凑上前来讨要亲吻的阿兹拉斐尔的脑袋。

      “我在想你要是变回蛇的模样，我是不是还能再给你破一次处。”

      “……”

 

【注1】坏天使，Bad Angel。坏恶魔，Bad Demon。后同。


	4. 交尾

      时间拉回到现实，当阿兹拉斐尔捧着丽兹酒店新鲜出炉的可丽饼心满意足地走进卧室的时候，他简直不敢相信自己使用了六千多年的眼睛所看到的景象，是真实存在于这个已经构建了相当完善的伦理道德体系的世界之中的。只见本应还在安安稳稳地冬眠的克罗里正像一条被操得意乱情迷的母蛇一样圈圈圆圆地盘踞在壁橱右下角的鞋柜后面的嵌进墙壁的保险柜的入口处（是的，心细如发的阿兹拉斐尔早就发觉了克罗里暗搓搓地搬运进新家的保险箱，轻而易举地破解了保险箱的密码，也因此顺理成章地发现了克罗里背着他偷偷摸摸地邮购的性爱玩具。），扭扭捏捏地持握着一根足有三四段黄瓜那么粗壮的假阳具，有一搭没一搭地顶弄着精液淋漓的泄殖腔。

      “啊——”克罗里，或者更准确地来说，克罗蛇期期艾艾地呻吟。他像一条摇尾乞怜的母狗一样晃荡着被假阳具操得似乎已经不复存在的屁股，情难自已地迎合着埋藏在蛇鞭之中循环往复地挑逗着射精管的马眼针。被此起彼伏的满足感激荡得飘飘然然的克罗里全神贯注地操控着假阳具和马眼针的遥控器，完全没有注意正倚靠着墙壁近乎玩味儿地盯视着这幅活色生香的画面的阿兹拉斐尔。

      “唔——”在阵阵如狂风暴雨一般猛烈的情潮的席卷之下，更多折射着亮黑光芒的蛇鳞宛如浩浩汤汤的海浪一般你追我赶地从克罗里的腰腹处蔓延至他的胸腔、他的脖颈、他的脸颊，而后又如连绵起伏的峰峦叠嶂一般严严实实地遮盖住恶魔几乎全部的肌肤。“好舒服！啊——”在欲海之中来回徜徉的克罗里摒弃了地狱派发的地球人的身体，返朴归真似的变回了他本来的模样——一条只会趴伏在粗糙的瓦砾之上蜿蜒穿行的毒蛇。此时此刻，唯独克罗里如火烧云一般铺天盖地的散发还保留着些许人的特质，绵软的发丝调皮地垂落在恶魔湿湿热热的胸腔之上，打着圈儿地撩拨着即使被囚禁在乳贴之中也依旧敏感得要命的乳粒。

      “嘻！”顶着块红棕色抹布的蟒蛇，阿兹拉斐尔既好笑又垂涎欲滴地视奸着克罗里粘贴有乳贴的乳房，吮吸有马眼针的阴茎，裹挟有假阳具的泄殖腔。逐渐发烫的阿兹拉斐尔的身体之中暗潮涌动，血脉偾张，他口干舌燥，胸闷气短，而他今天清晨刚刚泄在克罗里的屁股里的阴茎又变得像被强行投喂了伟哥一样疼痛难忍。迅速勃起的阴茎勇猛果敢地冲撞着紧绷的弹力裤，蓄势待射。

      “哈——”克罗里一边来来回回地撸动没能得到马眼针的临幸的另外一根蛇鞭，一边将从自己湿滑得过分的泄殖腔里逃逸出来的仿真阴茎重新推搡回饥肠辘辘的屁眼。他惩罚性质地揉搓着肠道口周遭血丝密布的烂肉，试图将不知是被假阳具还是被阿兹拉斐尔操得合不拢的屁眼挤压回起先小巧玲珑的模样。但是事与愿违，快速冲撞着克罗里的前列腺的假阳具并不愿意给予筋疲力尽的肠道任何松弛的机会。

      “嗡——”

      “嗡——”

      “嗡——”

      伴随已经被饥渴难耐的克罗里调至最大频率的假阳具的震颤与抽插，揉杂有阿兹拉斐尔的精液的肠液宛如滔滔江水一般哗啦哗啦地流淌在被假阳具撑得无限延展的肠壁的褶皱之间，转而又宛如涌泉一般从被假阳具操得血肉翻涌的屁眼处噗嗤噗嗤地喷射出来。黏稠的肠液欢天喜地地奔流在克罗里柔若无骨的腰腹与强健有力的蛇尾的连接处，浸染了仿若贝壳一般晶莹剔透的腹鳞，濡湿了仿若安放在烈焰之中炙烤的铁棍一般既硬挺又滚烫的蛇鞭。

      “好胀！唔——”更多来不及从肠道里冲出来的液体混合物好似河床之中堆积如山的沉积物一般前仆后继地聚集在被假阳具的底座顶得门户大开的泄殖腔口，吹起类似洋泡泡一般水光潋滟的膜状物质。而早些时候，克罗里射在阿兹拉斐尔的燕尾服的凹陷处的精液也因为燥热的空气而开始逐渐挥发。蛇液咸腥的味道飘飘荡荡地弥漫在相对密闭的房间之中，刺激得直勾勾地盯视着恶魔的泄殖腔的阿兹拉斐尔鼻翼翕动，喘息连连。这也太色情了吧！阿兹拉斐尔深吸一口气，贪婪地嗅闻着光明磊落的天使赐给恶贯满盈的恶魔的精液的味道，腐败，淫靡。被迅速崛起的快感洗涤得理智全无的阿兹拉斐尔的脑袋叫嚣着，诱惑着自己的身体，快去揉搓克罗里肥腴的乳房，快去爱抚克罗里的阴茎，快去灌满克罗里的泄殖腔！阿兹拉斐尔这么想，也这么做，谁让自己的伴侣是这么的撩人心弦、摄人心魄呢？

      “哦，我可怜的克罗里，你一定是饿坏了。”阿兹拉斐尔健步如飞地走近克罗里圈圈绕绕得几乎快要绞成麻花的蛇身。他轻而易举地将浑身酸软无力的恶魔拖拽进自己的怀抱，不留情面地把被克罗里勉勉强强地揉捏在手心的假阳具和马眼针的遥控器给抢夺了过来。人类发明的相当有趣的性爱玩具，足够他同淫荡的克罗里玩个几天几夜呢！

      “什么？阿兹拉斐尔，你怎么回来了？！”克罗里被“突然出现”的阿兹拉斐尔给惊得嘶吼。他费劲地扭动着自己力不从心的腰腹，扭扭捏捏地躲闪着在他看来就是一喜爱鸡奸恶魔屁眼的强奸犯的天使的裤裆之中鼓鼓囊囊的硬物。撒旦！即使隔着几层厚重的布料，克罗里冰冰凉凉的腹鳞也依旧可以感受到阿兹拉斐尔完全硬挺的阴茎、快速膨胀的囊袋宛如熔岩一般滚烫的热度。

      “呜——”被马眼针和假阳具操得泪眼婆娑的克罗里不由悲从中来，他今天怕不是要被性致盎然的阿兹拉斐尔给操得屁股开花了！“你这个变态！呜——”克罗里这么想也并不是全无道理的，尤其是当阿兹拉斐尔正用他健硕的阴茎有意无意地磨蹭着恶魔翕张的泄殖腔口，仿佛是要把自己完全硬挺的肉柱同假阳具一道挤进来的时候。从克罗里和阿兹拉斐尔六千多年荒淫无度的性爱史来看，被天使发现自己背着他偷偷购买情趣玩具，还好巧不巧地被天使“偷窥”这个蛇脏俱获、罪加数等的犯罪现场，一定会引得阿兹拉斐尔没日没夜地奸淫他的乳房、他的阴茎、他的泄殖腔，附带诸如“我没有满足你吗？”、“是不是觉得我冷落了你呀？”、“宝贝儿的身体这么饥渴，是还想要吧？”等等来自灵魂的拷问。

      “变态？”阿兹拉斐尔故作委屈地用自己的唇瓣磨蹭着克罗里脖颈处宛如蝶翼一般精致的蛇鳞，为黑中泛红的肌肤新添几抹既靓丽又淫靡的水渍。“明明就是你先诱惑我的，坏恶魔！”被克罗里的污言碎语给浸染了六千多年的阿兹拉斐尔没有再多说什么，因为他知道，要想让这个信口雌黄、妖言惑众的恶魔乖乖听话，就只有用自己的阴茎贯穿克罗里的屁股，操得他神魂颠倒，浪叫连连，等到恶魔意识模糊地祈求更多精液的灌溉的时候，再把自己长久续航的肉柱塞进恶魔巧舌如簧的嘴巴才行。“啪——”行动力超群的阿兹拉斐尔不以为然地打了个响指，阻碍着自己同克罗里交尾的衣裤立马消失得无影无踪。他无视了恶魔好似猫咪发情一般婉转悠扬的哀叹，径直将被泄殖腔完全吞吃进肚的假阳具给硬生生地拔了出来，换作自己斗志昂扬的阴茎来好好疼爱克罗里仿若棉花糖一般柔软的屁股。

      “啊——”

      “哈——”

      天使和恶魔同时发出了两声心满意足的叹息，一声被爽得，一声被操得。撒旦！克罗里微阖眼眸，满面春风地感受着肠道之中如刀刃一般削铁如泥的阴茎是如何刺穿自己层层叠叠的肠肉，进到可以让他和阿兹拉斐尔同时快活得飞升的秘密花园之中的。他嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，享受着比仿真阴茎好过百倍的阿兹拉斐尔的阴茎全方位、无死角的服务。

      “你慢点！啊——”还没等克罗里完全适应自己膨胀得足有啤酒瓶那么壮实的阴茎，阿兹拉斐尔就马不停蹄地开始了如惊涛骇浪一般既强有力又迅速的抽插。筋络分明的阴茎击打着克罗里娇嫩的穴肉，摩擦带来的钝痛宛如蜘蛛网一般兜兜转转地遨游在神经纤维密集的肠壁之上，进而刺激得依旧保持着蛇貌的恶魔愈发忐忑地夹住在他身体里横冲直撞的阿兹拉斐尔的“棒槌”。米迦勒，或者加百列，或者其他什么人，快来管管这个目无法纪、邪恶、淫乱的天使！克罗里泪眼汪汪地躲藏在阿兹拉斐尔温温热热的颈窝之中，棕黄的竖瞳里闪烁着介于愤怒与情欲之间的别样光芒。他用自己覆盖有蛇鳞的胳膊死死地缠绕住天使的脖颈，试图借此来支撑自己快要被此起彼伏的情欲给彻底拖垮的身体。

      “你干什么？不要啊！”阿兹拉斐尔托举起克罗里不安分地鞭挞着自己脚踝的尾巴，相当强势地将自己胀痛得可以操翻几条克罗蛇的阴茎使劲地推挤进宛如温泉一般既炽热又灵动的肠道之中。他轻车熟路地摸索到躲藏在肥厚的褶皱之中的前列腺，循环往复地猛操着克罗里宽得骇蛇的敏感地带。阿兹拉斐尔巨硕的龟头目标明确，百发百中。精准的操弄刺激得克罗里口水外溢，阴茎挺直，屁眼怒张，只是可怜了早些时候已经被假阳具操得肿胀的前列腺，还得继续承受阿兹拉斐尔的阴茎越来越残暴的虐待。

      “克罗里一定很喜欢这些可爱的玩具吧。”阿兹拉斐尔探究地拨弄着马眼针的遥控器，不出意外地引起了可怜巴巴的克罗里的哀号。操，这个人面兽心的天使，居然把马眼针的震动频率也调到了最大。这怎么可以？！阿兹拉斐尔怎么可以对他做这么过分的事情？！要知道，过往，当克罗里背着外出的阿兹拉斐尔暗搓搓地自慰的时候，就算他的两根蛇鞭再怎么欲壑难填，他也只敢用极低频率的震颤来安抚尿道之中说不清道不明的麻痒。“快点调回去！”克罗里面露痛苦地捂住自己迎风招展的蛇鞭，试图将插在其中一根蛇鞭之中的马眼针给拔出来。但是非常不走运的是，每当他哆哆嗦嗦地拉住马眼针湿滑的引线准备向外拖拽的时候，极细的针头就会像一条动作灵活的银鱼一样游进更深层次的内里，挑拨甬道尽头狭窄的射精管。

      “你这个色情狂！啊——”克罗里在阿兹拉斐尔的一次深顶之中颤颤巍巍地射了出来。精液，或者更准确地来说，尿液同时从他的两根蛇鞭之中喷涌出来，形成了两道风格迥异的液柱，一道如瀑布般倾泄，一道如溪流般曲折。“不——”克罗里羞耻地盯视着溅撒在他们紧密连接的交合处的尿液。淡黄色的尿液，以及些许来不及从被马眼针堵塞的尿道之中排出来的精液跟随阿兹拉斐尔的律动而到处游移，淋湿了他们勾连着彼此的阴毛。

      “你知道吗？现在距离我们去丽兹酒店吃下午茶还有些时间。”阿兹拉斐尔停顿片刻，暂时性地将自己依旧没有任何射精迹象的阴茎从意识模糊的克罗里的屁股里退了出来。他捡拾起被克罗里随意地丢弃在地板之上的震珠，玩味儿地注视着像泄了气的皮球一样瘫倒在地毯之上喘息的克罗里。“我想我们可以尝试些新的玩法。”

      “什么？”克罗里惊恐地瞪视着阿兹拉斐尔手心的震珠，昏死了过去。

**Author's Note:**

> 体面万，体面盖，体面蛇，我果然对体面人情有独钟。


End file.
